bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyakushū Zen'nō Hando
Gyakushū Zen'nō Hando (逆襲を全能にハンド Gyakushū o zen'nō ni hando, Lit Translation, "Almighty Hand of Wrath,") is the current Kidō Captain of the Kidō Corps of the Gotei 13, replacing the noteworthy Tessai Tsukabishi after his disturbing reveal in the 'plot' in using both Forbidden Kidōand aiding the accomplice, Kisuke Urahara in creating the 'Hollowfied' Visoreds out of the Lieutenants and Captains involved. Appearance: Gyakushū is a man of average build, his muscles well-toned throughout but doesn't retain any supernatural or augmented strength from it, but shows he keeps himself in decent shape. He has a light skin complexion, with a black beard and goatee, matching his well kempt trim hair, complimenting his ice blue eyes. His usual attire is that of the Kido Corps Captain uniform, a flamboyant red cloak with a arched high collar with golden edges sewn into it. He has also a blue pair of Kido uniform around his chest and down his legs, stretching out to meet black boots rather than sandals, peculiarly. He also has a pair of forearm length yellow gloves, covering the blue sleeves effectively, the same color as the yellow belt with black belt buckle around his waist. His Gigai Form would be that of his usual facial appearance but take the form of a Doctor's appearance, either a white lab coat or a brown trench coat with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath and suit pants along with black dress shoes, matching his black belt around his tucked in waist. He does not wear gloves, but instead, adorns a golden watch acting like a Soul Phone. Personality: Gyakushū is a man of steadfastness in his beliefs, rarely contradicting his ethics or his ways of doing things, even if its easier. He has a sacred belief in all life is sacred, therefore, tries to avoid bloodshed at all costs. The only exception to the belief is if it would cause harm to his own comrades and allies, or if it would cause himself to be put into danger, he will hold no qualms in dispatching his opponents with cold, brutal efficiency. He's calm both on and off the battlefield, finding that one who loses himself in emotions are less effective than those who have complete control over their thoughts and actions. He often chides those who let loose on sheer emotion, such as rage or bloodlust, to conquer their obstacles, finding them to be immature and often childish. His disposition to the rest of the Gotei 13 is that of respect and often praise, finding that their work and deeds are of the utmos importance, ones of sacrifice and bravery, although he does have biast opinions on the 2nd and 12th Divisions, due to their newfound relationship in the Deep Cover Ops. He often treats the rest of his Kido Corps like members of his own family, due to their near constant isolation from the rest of the Soul Society and their tenacious work on keeping their Soul Society safe through the practice of their Spells. Powers/Abilities: Godly Spiritual Energy: Among the Captains of the Gotei 13, Gyakushū is by far one of the strongest in terms of sheer Spiritual Energy available to him. The control over this energy is also one of a masterful degree, able to use little to no effort on numbered spells as well as seals and barriers, finding that he can utilize the minimal amount of energy needed while able to keep his Spiritual Energy stores to optimum capacity. Gyakushū's Spiritual Pressure is said to be a mighty vortex, swirling and sucking the air out of you, if ever released could easily strain a Lieutenant, possibly on their knees if weakened, and send other lower seat-class individuals to the ground or unconscious. Flash Step Master: Due to the fact he lacks sheer combat abilities in the forms of Hakuda or Zanjutsu, he relies on his unique knack of learning Spiritual Energy based techniques, one of which is the art of the Flash Step. He can move at incredibly high-speeds using this, able to replicate Flash-clones in his wake as well as lace Kido within those said clones to trap or surprise his enemy. He also can move long distances with a short amount of Flash Steps used, something that only masters of the art can ever hope to achieve. Kido 'God': With the title known as 'The "God" of Kido' its not sheer legend or tall tales that has led him to this title. His mastery in this field has led him to the end of what replaced the mighty Tessai Tsukabishi, former Kido Captain who himself was revered for his skill and mastery in Kido. His ability to wield Kido is undeniable, able to use all Kido spells with little to no effort and able to tactfully initiate them in midst of battle or intense situations with ease, using spells 1-99 of both Hado and Bakudo, as well as knowing quite a bit about Seals, Barriers, small amount of Healing, and even a few invented or modified Kidos of his own, knowing Forbidden Kido and able to use them with wisdom and undeniable skill, only using them at the most dire of circumstances. Enhanced Endurance: Though even though he's not as robust or fit as most Captains of the Gotei 13 are compared to that of the Kido Corps, he is quite sturdy, able to take hits and damage multiple times without much injury to show for it. Enhanced Speed: Though he is not the fastest of the Gotei 13 in terms of sheer speed, his mastery of Flash Step has proven that he can move at high speeds without little personal movement required, though he does have high reflexes, able to counter and initiate Kido at the slightest whim when needed to. Tactician Specialist: While when it comes to planning, Gyakushū isn't the best, but in the midst of battle or when utilizing Kido against his opponents, he is a enemy to be feared. He can study, deduce, and conclude abilities of his opponents with little to no effort, his vast knowledge of enemy techniques, including that of the Gotei 13, large enough for him to have a fairly good concept on how techniques can be used or be branched off of into other unique natured abilities. Equipment: Kido Captain's Cloak: Given to every Kido Corps member that attains the rank of Kido Captain, this cloak has a few specially woven threads that give the bearer special abilities along with the status and colorful attire. *Flight/Levitation: This ability allows the user to fly and levitate at ease, making the use of Spiritual Energy less needing during travels or missions, as well as concentration on difficult Kido Spells needed of them. Energy Conduit Gloves: Allowing the channeling of Spiritual Energy to be easier as well as the ability to negate Energy based attacks of an enemy, these gloves are crafted by the Captain himself for easier useage of spells and seals. Kido Captain Medallion: While this piece of jewelry also signifies his status as a Kido Captain, it also retains a large amount of Spiritual Energy within it, along with the ability to store even more into it. Its one great special ability along with supplying the user with extra stores of Spiritual Energy is the absorbtion of Spiritual Energy and other Energy based on nearly every element, including Philosophy. X-Level Kidō: A Level of Kidō beyond the standardized 1-99, Captain Hando can utilize incredibly high level skilled and powerful techniques that go above a plain of normal Kidō practitioners are able. While some are as ancient before the time of Captain Commander Yamamoto while others are newly created, inventive and fearful spells, these are techniques only a true dedicated Genius, Master, or Grandmaster of the Kidō Arts could ever wield. Hadō: Hadō X-1, Hayate Ryūjin: Quotes: Under construction... Trivia/Behind the Scenes: Under construction... Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Kidō Corps (Mangetsu20) Category:Protagonists Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Character